yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 092
"A Tragic Reunion" is the ninety-second episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on February 7, 2016. Featured Duels Yuya Sakaki vs. Barrett Yuya controls " " and " " in Attack Position, has " " and " " in his Pendulum Zones, has 1600 LP and one card in his hand. Barrett controls and " " in Attack Position and has the Continuous Spell Card " " and the Continuous Trap Cards " " and " " face-up on his field. "Odd-Eyes" is targeted by the effect of "Iron Chain", while "Dark Rebellion" is targeted by the effect of "Crimson Chain". It is currently Barrett's turn. Turn 3: Barrett "Panther Predator" attacks "Dark Rebellion", but "Iron Chain" prevents its destruction by battle (Yuya: 1600 → 900 LP). Since Yuya took damage, the other effect of "Iron Chain" activates, reducing the ATK of all of Yuya's monsters equal to the damage he took ("Dark Rebellion": 900 → 200, "Odd-Eyes": 900 → 200) and since that damage was battle damage, the effect of "Wolf Kämpfer" inflicts 300 more damage (Yuya: 900 → 600 LP), while the effect of "Iron Chain" activates again, decreasing the ATK of Yuya's monsters again. ("Dark Rebellion": 200 → 0, "Odd-Eyes": 200 → 0). Sergey joins the Duel at this point, taking the 2000 LP intrusion penalty (Sergey: 4000 → 2000 LP). Turn 4: Sergey Sergey activates the Field Spell Card " ", which negates any effect that would change the ATK of a face-up monster on the field. If it is destroyed, it halves the LP of the player who destroyed it and negates the effects of all face-up monsters they control. Since there is an active Field Spell Card, Sergey Special Summons " " from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. He Normal Summons " ". Sergey activates " ", which lets him simultaneously Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster and Synchro Summon a Synchro Monster from his Extra Deck, using monsters he controls. Via this effect, Sergey tunes the Level 5 "Stone Sweeper" with the Level 3 "Line Walker" to Synchro Summon " " in Attack Position. He then fuses "Stone Sweeper" with "Line Walker" on his field to Fusion Summon " " in Attack Position. "Geo Kraken" attacks and destroys "Wolf Kämpfer" (Barrett: 4000 → 3400 LP).The on-screen LP count for Barrett is shown as 3500 after the attack of "Geo Kraken", but the later values are corrected by making Barett take 100 more battle damage from the attack of "Geo Griffon" than he should have. Since "Wolf Kämpfer" was destroyed by battle, its effect activates, allowing Barrett to Special Summon its Fusion Material Monsters from his Graveyard, so he Special Summons " " and " ", both in Defense Position. "Geo Griffon" attacks and destroys "Panther Predator" (Barrett: 3400 → 2500 LP). As "Panther Predator" was destroyed by battle, Barrett activates its effect, allowing him to Special Summon its Fusion Material Monsters from his Graveyard, so he Special Summons " " and " ", both in Defense Position. As there are no "Beastborg" monsters on the field, both "Iron Chain" and "Crimson Chain" are destroyed via their own effects. Since monsters were Special Summoned to his opponent's field during his turn, Sergey activates the effect of "Geo Kraken", which lets him destroy all monsters his opponent controls, and inflict 800 damage to his opponent for each monster destroyed. All four of Barret's monsters are destroyed (Barrett: 2500 → 0 LP). Sergey Sets a card. Turn 5: Yuya Yuya draws and subsequently activates " ", which lets him send a Spell Card from his hand to the Graveyard to destroy a card on the field. Yuya sends " " to the Graveyard, and destroys "Earthbound Prison", with a programming error in Sergey's Mind Control Chip stopping him from activating his face-down "Earthbound Magic Seal". Since "Earthbound Prison" was destroyed, its effect activates, halving Yuya's LP (Yuya: 600 → 300 LP) and negating the effects of all face-up monsters he controls. Yuya activates the Pendulum Effect of "Xiangke Magician", giving "Dark Rebellion" a Level equal to its current Rank ("Dark Rebellion": 4 → 4). He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Xiangsheng Magician", changing the Level of "Dark Rebellion" to that of another monster he controls. He targets "Odd-Eyes" ("Dark Rebellion": 4 → 7). Yuya overlays his two Level 7 Dragon-Type monsters to Xyz Summon " " in Attack Position. "Rebellion Dragon" attacks and destroys "Geo Griffon" (Sergey: 2000 → 1500 LP). Since an "Earthbound" monster was destroyed, the effect of "Geo Griffon" activates, letting Sergey destroy a monster his opponent controls. "Rebellion Dragon" is destroyed. Turn 6: Sergey "Geo Kraken" attacks directly (Yuya: 300 → 0 LP). Yugo vs. Yuri Yugo controls " " in Attack Position, has 4000 LP and two cards in his hand. Yuri controls " " in Attack Position, has 4000 LP and three cards in his hand. It is currently Yuri's turn. Turn 2: Yuri Because of interference from Zuzu's bracelet, the Duel ends with no result. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Mistakes * When Yuya overlays "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" and "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", their places on the field were switched, likely due to re-using previous animation assets. Trivia * This is the first appearance of a Field Spell Card during a Duel in Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V that is neither an Action Field, nor "Speed World - Neo". Notes